Geo Adventure
Nintendo 64 MS-DOS Game Boy Microsoft Windows PlayStation Network Xbox Live iQue Player |modes = Single-player |engine = GeoBob Engine (PS1 and Sega Saturn)|caption = PlayStation NTSC box art |designer = Geo G. Mark Cerny (director) |ratings = ESRB: K-A}} Geo Adventure is a platform video game developed by "Balls" and published by Universal Interactive Studios. It was originally released in 1996 for the PlayStation and the Sega Saturn, it was re-released for the Sony Greatest Hits line-up in 1997; for the Platinum Range and Best for Family line-ups in 1998; and for the PSone Books line-up in 2001 for the PlayStation. It was later ported to the Nintendo 64 (as an launch title in Europe), MS-DOS, Game Boy and Microsoft Windows in 1997. It was also released for PlayStation Network, Steam and Xbox Live in 2008 and 2010. This was the first game to use the GeoBob Engine. Geo Adventure is the first game in the ''Geo Adventure'' series using characters from the ABC series, Geo's World, chronicling the creation of the main protagonist Geo Guy at the hands of the main antagonist Gree Guy and his clones. It follows Geo Guy, and his attempts to rescue his girlfriend Jea Tenromon, a 13-year-old girl kidnapped by Gree Guy. Geo Adventure received generally positive reviews from critics, praising its graphics and reliability, but noted the game's lack of innovation as a platform game. It is now available for download at the PlayStation Store and Steam in 2008. The game sold over 500,000 units in Japan, behind Crash Bandicoot. In 2013, a reboot of the game, titled Geo Adventure: Reunion, was announced by Backbone Entertainment (formerly known as Digital Eclipse). Gameplay , and in front of Geo Guy there is a collectable coin.]] Geo Adventure is a platform game and the gameplay is very similar to that of Super Mario 64, and it is made up of different levels (realms), all connected together by hub worlds (homeworlds). The goal in each homeworld is to collect a certain amount of items, be it coins, tokens, or blue coins, in each realm in order to travel to the next homeworld. Most of the goals deal with getting the main character, Geo Guy. Each homeworld and its realms are progressively more difficult than the last. The first few realms are small fields with few ways to die, but they become harder later in the game. Many later levels focus on Geo Guy's ability to jump from platform to platform. Additionally, Geo Guy's slingshot used to vanquish enemies. Each homeworld contains an optional boss to defeat, except for the final homeworld where the boss is mandatory. Throughout the game Geo Guy's health is indicated by his head. When Geo Guy's head is full he is at full health. After taking a hit Geo Guy's head gets hurt, and with another hit, really hurt. Another hit and Geo Guy's head turns into a skeleton with only one hit left before the player loses one life. After all lives are lost the player has uninterruptedly returned to Hubtown. Save points are placed throughout each homeworld. Once the player gets a token behind a save point which is accessible for the remainder of the game. The player can beat bosses in some levels, the final boss is Gree Guy, a evil character who is a rip-off to Geo Guy, After the player defeat him, Gree Guy goes to his ship and leaves. All the other bosses were in the other levels. Realms *'Hubtown' **Level 1: Mountaingreen Hills **Level 2: Chocolate Dreamland - Can't be played before having 2 Geo Tokens **Level 3: Toy Junction - Can't be played before having 5 Geo Tokens **Boss 1: Bryan Guy - Can't be played before having 8 Geo Tokens *'Green Field' **Level 4: Limlo Lands **Level 5: Otto Cove - Can't be played before having 15 Geo Tokens **Level 6: Wind Island - Can't be played before having 18 Geo Tokens **Level 7: Jong Village - Can't be played before having 22 Geo Tokens **Level 8: Purple Factory - Can't be played before having 26 Geo Tokens **Level 9: Tabby Cook - Can't be played before having 30 Geo Tokens **Level 10: Awesome Town - Can't be played before having 34 Geo Tokens **Level 11: Icy Hill - Can't be played before having 39 Geo Tokens **Level 12: Sky Lands - Can't be played before having 41 Geo Tokens **Level 13: Evil Farm - Can't be played before having 47 Geo Tokens **Level 14: Metal World - Can't be played before having 50 Geo Tokens **Level 15: Tree Lands - Can't be played before having 54 Geo Tokens **Level 16: Cave of Doom - Can't be played before having 60 Geo Tokens **Level 17: Disturbing Worlds - Can't be played before having 63 Geo Tokens **Boss 2: Pingux2012 - Can't be played before having 67 Geo Tokens *'Midnight Lake' **Level 18: Bozlands **Level 19: The Bird Cage - Can't be played before having 72 Geo Tokens **Level 20: Seek Creeks - Can't be played before having 75 Geo Tokens **Level 21: Krusty World - Can't be played before having 79 Geo Tokens **Level 22: Glory Hole - Can't be played before having 80 Geo Tokens **Level 23: Bee Doo - Can't be played before having 83 Geo Tokens **Level 24: Junk Yellows - Can't be played before having 87 Geo Tokens **Level 25: Windfall Country - Can't be played before having 90 Geo Tokens **Level 26: Pink Madness - Can't be played before having 93 Geo Tokens **Level 27: Woodland Ward - Can't be played before having 95 Geo Tokens **Level 28: Loading Dock - Can't be played before having 97 Geo Tokens **Level 29: Blue Land - Can't be played before having 98 Geo Tokens **Level 30: Gree City - Can't be played before having 99 Geo Tokens **Boss 3: Gree Guy - Can't be played before having 100 Geo Tokens Plot Before the game begins, Gree Guy decides to kill Geo Guy, and Geo Guy is having fun in Hub City (known as Hubtown until Geo Adventure 3: The Rise of Gree Guy) and then Gree Guy came here to capture Jea, and Geo Guy needs to save Jea. More coming soon! Characters Geo Guy is the main character. He can find any coins, tokens and blue coins. Gree Guy is the main antagonist, who is evil and he is a rip-off of Geo Guy and kidnaps Jea. Development Geo Adventure began development in 1991 under the title Geo Guy's Greatest Adventure, During that time "Balls" was bankrupt, and the absence of limbs on Geo Adventure was due to various technical limitations encountered. In its early development, Geo Adventure was produced for Super Nintendo and Sega Genesis consoles which featured a two-player mode. In 1994, Mark Cerny of Universal Interactive Studios (now the defunct Vivendi Games) got the licence from Sony Pictures Entertainment to use Geo's World characters. "Balls" decided to move the project to the PlayStation and Sega Saturn for its superior hardware. The Nintendo 64 version came later in the development, developed by Geo G's team. The title of the game was changed to Geo Adventure in March 1995. For the game, Michael Wildshill programmed a new engine named "GeoBob Engine", which features face animation creation and vegetation programming and modeling software tools and the first game to use it was Geo Adventure, which was released the same year as the engine and the engine was credited as Modified "Balls" Engine. The music for was composed by Stewart Copeland (best known for the original Spyro the Dragon series (1998-2002)). Geo G. designed for the game. Download The game is now available for download on PlayStation Store for the PlayStation Vita, PlayStation Portable and PlayStation 3 in North America and in Japan for $5.99 or 436 yen. It was released to the PlayStation Store in Europe on March 17, 2008, together with Geo Adventure 2 and Geo Adventure 3: The Rise of Gree Guy. The game is now also available for download on Xbox Live for Xbox 360 and Steam In North America on August 4, 2010. Reception received generally positive reviews from video games critics and was also a commercial success particularly in Europe, eventually becoming a PlayStation Greatest Hits game. Over four million copies were sold. Sequels, spin-offs and remakes Gallery Geo Guy in Geo Adventure.png|Geo Guy Gree Guy in Geo Adventure.png|Gree Guy Jea in Geo Adventure1.png|Jea Tenromon Beta elements Trivia *On the game's cover arts, the name for the game is misspelled as "Geo Adv'et'ure" by accident. Geo G. decided to "get it over with" and use this misspelled name in Geo Adventure 2. External links *''Geo Adventure'' at Geo Universal Wiki Category:Video games Category:Non-Geo's World games Category:Non-Geo's World pages Category:Games featuring Geo Guy Category:Geo Adventure Category:"Balls" Wiki